<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the frog with a mask by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554009">the frog with a mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>overwatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lucio has a panic attack, Overwatch Family, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucio’s going through it<br/>Massive trigger warning !!!!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii sorry this is so sad<br/>it’s my first aooo fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucio honestly thought he was hiding his true feelings perfectly<br/>
But when your mind is always full of unwanted thoughts it starts to show on the outside, no matter how hard you try to hide it</p><p>Mercy was the first one to notice how the usually talkative Lucio suddenly seemed to keep his thoughts to himself the majority of the time</p><p>And how he would sometimes when he thought noone was looking let his face relax as his smile faded into a numb expression </p><p>She had tried to ask him, but it didn’t really give her any answers.</p><p>«Lucio?» she asked him when just the two of them were alone in the living room watching some boring movie<br/>
She had waited til the two were alone as she realised he would probably not want to open up to a bunch of people at once<br/>
And this was one of the rare moments where Lucio would be out of his bedroom other than for missions and to eat </p><p>He didn’t seem to have noticed her talking</p><p>«Hey Lucio??» she asked<br/>
And he snapped out of it<br/>
«Oh! Sorry! what?» he said and turned towards her<br/>
«I’ll be honest with you, you haven’t seemed like yourself recently? Is anything going on? You know, you can talk to me about anything. Judgefree zone» she said<br/>
He seemed to freeze<br/>
«What? Oh, sorry to make you worry! I’m totally cool! Nothing’s wrong» he said with a big smile across his face<br/>
Angela could spot it was a fake one, but let is go<br/>
«I know that we’ve all been feeling off since the mission in Brazil last month, you do most definitely not have to feel guilty about anything that happened there»<br/>
His smile disappeared completely<br/>
He closed his eyes for a few seconds before shooting up from the couch<br/>
«It’s okay.. I have to go.. sorry» he mumbled and skated quickly away and out of the room</p><p>Hanzo was the second one to notice<br/>
The team has been practicing in the training room all day with little breaks, all sweating like crazy<br/>
And he how instead of his usual tank top, Lucio was wearing a tight black jumper with his frog logo on it<br/>
«Lucio, why don’t you go put on something lighter, you look like you’re about to pass out from heat in that sweater» he told him<br/>
«No I’m alright»<br/>
«Are you sure about that?»<br/>
«Yeah, it’s not that warm anyway» although the beads of sweat on his forehead told Hanzo otherwise<br/>
And he let it go</p><p>The third one to notice something was wrong was Baptiste<br/>
He was walking back to his room late at night after a long workout session when he heard someone gasping for air<br/>
And his first instinct as a healer was to check if whoever it was was okay<br/>
The sounds were coming from Lucio’s<br/>
He knocked twice<br/>
No response<br/>
He decided to open his door, and what he saw broke his heart<br/>
The boy was laying curled up in ball on the floor hyperventilating<br/>
Panic attack, he thought to himself</p><p>«Hey.. Lucio» he sat down next to Lucio<br/>
«It’s alright, you’re okay, you’re safe»<br/>
He slowly put his hand on his back and rubbed circled onto it<br/>
«You’re home, in your room, safe»<br/>
He seemed to calm down<br/>
«Nothing can hurt you here, you are so safe»<br/>
His breathing evened out and turned into soft sobs<br/>
«I’m sorry» Lucio said<br/>
«You have nothing to be sorry for» Baptiste replied, and realised the floor was probably uncomfortable for him<br/>
He put his hands out, and Lucio lifted himself up before falling into his arms<br/>
And he couldn’t stop his tears</p><p>They ended up sitting there until Lucio had completely calmed out, and only then would Baptiste let Lucio out of his arms again<br/>
The both of them leaned against one of Lucio’s bedroom walls<br/>
«Do you want to tell me what triggered it?» Baptiste asked<br/>
«Trigger?»<br/>
«Yeah, what set off the panic attack?»<br/>
«Panic attack??»<br/>
«I’m very sure that’s what you just had, was it your first one?»<br/>
«I- no.. I mean, the others haven’t been that bad. I’m completely fine, don’t worry»<br/>
«I’m not sure I believe that»<br/>
«I am fine!»<br/>
«If you say so, but do you know what triggered it?»<br/>
Lucio went quiet, then a pained expression appeared on his face<br/>
And his dry cheeks were once again being stained by new tears<br/>
«You don’t have to tell me» Baptiste reassured him<br/>
Lucio let out a sob<br/>
«The mission» he simply said<br/>
«The one in Brazil?»<br/>
He nodded<br/>
«May I ask you, what happened? All I know is that you came back and ever since that you’ve been keeping to yourself a lot»<br/>
Lucio tried really hard to hold back his tears and he spoke<br/>
«They uhm- they caught me and tied me up and made me watch as they..» he chocked on a sob<br/>
«..they.. shot and murdered innocent people.. there were even k-kids!» he stuttered before finally sobbing out into his hands<br/>
«I keep rewatching it in my memories and in my dreams, it’s.. all I think about. It doesn’t stop» he managed to get out<br/>
Baptiste sat closed to Lucio and pulled his head into his lap while stoking his back<br/>
«I don’t know if it’s ever going to stop..» he cried<br/>
«It will.» Baptiste said<br/>
And before long Lucio was asleep in his lap</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. another secret revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more sad stuff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>massive self harm trigger warning on this chapter<br/>please don’t read it if you know it’s going to trigger you!<br/>be careful &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCree was the fourth one to notice something was really wrong with Lucio</p><p>they were in the middle of a training match when Lucio hit his arm and a pained expression spread through his face as he held his arm<br/>
«You ‘kay there?» McCree asked<br/>
«Yeah!» Lucio replied, quickly brushing it off<br/>
«You’re bleeding» McCree said with a hint of worry in his tone<br/>
Lucio looked down at him arm and saw blood running down from his wrist to his palm and dripping onto his rollerblades<br/>
«Oh that’s nothing!» Lucio said and wanted to keep training<br/>
«That ain’t nothin’» McCree said and walked up to Lucio<br/>
«Let me take look»<br/>
«No it’s okay!» Lucio insisted and protected the wounded arm with his other one<br/>
He had forgotten his quick and strong McCree was as he snatched his arm and rolled his sweater sleeve up, revealing a wrist full of fresh cuts<br/>
McCree went silent</p><p>Lucio couldn’t help but let the tears fall free as his eyes burned of shame<br/>
Noone was ever meant to find out<br/>
He semi held back sobs, as if this wasn’t embarrasing enough he was crying again like a child<br/>
He felt completely useless<br/>
«Angela needs to take a look at these to make sure they won’t get infected» McCree said<br/>
Which only made Lucio cry harder<br/>
McCree had always been bad at emotional situations like </p><p>«You don’t need to be doing this to yourself» he told the younger boy and put his hand around his shoulder and started leading him to Angela’s room<br/>
«I won’t do it again I promise you, just please don’t tell Angela..» Lucio begged<br/>
«not up for discussion, it seems this has been going on for quite some time»<br/>
Lucio quietly let his tears fall, no point in holding them back anymore</p><p>They finally reached her room and McCree knocked<br/>
«Come in!» she said<br/>
He led Lucio into the room<br/>
«I just want to make sure his wounds aren’t infected» McCree told her<br/>
«Did he get hurt while training? I’ve told you to be more careful with the training McCree! Where are the wounds that need checking?»<br/>
Lucio was keeping steady eyecontact with the floor, unable to speak<br/>
Angela noticed the tears on his cheeks</p><p>«I’ll take it from here McCree, thank you»<br/>
McCree nodded and left the room as Angela led Lucio over to the nurses bed and sat him down</p><p>«Lucio? Where are your wounds?»<br/>
Lucio pulled his knees up and hid his face in them<br/>
And then he doubtfully put out his arm for her to look at</p><p>He felt her carefully roll up his sleeve</p><p>«Oh.. Lucio..» she said softly<br/>
And he was crying again<br/>
«I’m sorry» he said</p><p>«I didn’t know Brazil hurt you to this level.. you know you can talk me? There are other ways of relieving pain other than to cut yourself. Please come and talk to me if you ever feel like doing this again. Promise?»</p><p>Lucio nodded<br/>
«I promise»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>